Great Days of Oboron
Chapter 1 Edge's Story Edge made his way along the walkway overlooking Dark Moon Harbour. His mind was on food. Tali hadn't had anything to eat in about four days. Her body was getting thinner and thinner as was his. He thought of the time he hadn't been allowed dinner by his parents as punishment for something he had long forgotten about. The hunger he experienced then was nothing compared to now. If they didn't find something soon they would both starve. The house they lived in was no longer home without their parents or Laira to brighten it up. Laira, their older sister, was away in the army training in order to make enough money in order to feed himself and Tali. That had been four months ago. He kicked a stone over the side of the bridge. It plummeted with a splash into the sea far below. Water. That hadn't been a problem for both of them. All houses were supplied with water and so it wasn't any trouble. Edge turned at the end of the walkway and proceeded down the stairs to the street below. Oboron's structure was catwalks that spanned over the great oceans in which the buildings of Oboron sat. The roads were larger catwalks on which vehicles could move back and forth on. The light of Axial was growing dimmer as Ignis moon rotated to block the light in it's lunar eclipse. This essentially acted as night and day, dark and light. The night was almost on him and he needed to find food before that. He needed to find someone to help him but he wouldn't rely on Tali to help him. It was too dangerous. He took the stairs deeper into the "underground". It was almost on the ocean floor and even in some places impassible because of leaks and such. It had originally been a maintenance area but the workers slowly built a city in the tunnels and thus the underground was born. There were shady characters down there but he had no choice. His sister needed him soon otherwise they would starve. He entered to lowest tunnel and proceeded even further down into the belly of the beast. His blue eyes sparkled in the neon lights that shone over the city streets. Splash, splash, splash. Three kids sprinted past him kicking cold sea water into his face. He muttered a curse under his breath but walked on anyway. Every breath echoed off the walls and the rats skittered and squeaked. Edge's unruly red hair was becoming more and more wet as he walked under leaky drainage pipes and rusty bolts dripping with condensation underneath the weight of the sea. Shadows were made longer by the bright glowing lights from the signs. Edge kept his eyes peeled for a stall of food. His efforts were rewards only minutes later when he came across a stall selling bread. It looked old and hard but he wasn't picky. He walked past and swiped a piece of bread off of the stall. He kept walking casually away but felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. He spun around to see the burly shop owner. "What do you think yer doin'?" he asked. "N-nothing!" Edge squeaked. "IS that so?" The shop owner squinted at him. He clearly didn't believe him. "Give me back that bread!" The owner shouted. "I don't have any!" Edge screamed, lashing out with his foot. He caught the man square in the jaw. The owner dropped him roughly. Edge sprinted past him, the man's howls echoing in his ears as he ran back the way he had come. He tripped on a pipe and fell into a hard metal wall. His mind went blank and everything went black. When he woke, three boys were standing over him, whispering. "What should we do with 'im, Kai?" "'E looks dangerous, Kai?" "Shut up. He's not dangerous, look at 'im. He's not got anything but this loaf of old bread on 'im!" "G-g-give me that b-back!" Edge moaned. "Really? Sure I'll give it back. Once you give me half," Kai sneered. "What do you want?" Edge asked. "Well I want this bread. What do you want?" Edge thought about it. He was far from home with no idea on how to get back or what time it was. Tali was probably worried by now. He needed a way out. "Ok. How about this? I'll give you half if you show me the way to the upper city. Deal?" "Deal," Kai said. "Now give me the bread and I'll halve it into two once we get to the surface." "All right then, let me think... No." "What?" "I'll hold onto this and that way you can't back out of our deal," Kai grinned. "Fine," Edge consented. He had no choice in the matter. There was no other way to get home and he had no choice. Kai had played his cards right. I don't have an cards to play at all. ''He thought. Chapter 2 Tali's Story Tali's head was spinning. She hadn't eaten yet today or for the past few days. And now her body was shutting down. Where was Edge? He should have been back by now. He was too tough to be beaten. Wasn't he? Was he hurt? He said he'd be back before nightfall. "Where... are you?" she gasped angrily. Her mind was going fuzzy. She needed to eat something. ''He said he'd be back, she thought as she hit the floor. Sleep was the only relief. There she was. A small figure that haunted Tali's dreams. The girl was wearing a white nightdress. "Help me! I need you!" she called to Tali. Tali ran along the beach on which she was standing, but every step found her sinking deeper into the sand. She needed to get to the girl, to save her. Then a black shadow covered everything. She looked up. There it was: a massive dragon roaring it's furry to the sky. Its great wings filled the sky and beat the air, kicking up dust. Her scream woke her violently with a jerk. She was out of breath and sweating. Edge stood over her, looking very scared. Beside him stood- wow, who was he? She loved him straight away. His grey eyes, blond hair cut at odd angles. He was smiling. "So this is your sister?" he was saying. "Tali..." Edge whispered to her, "are you... awake?" "Y-yes..." she replied. "Here's our dinner," he said as he helped her up off of the floor, indicating a half loaf of bread. "G-great," she replied. Tali stood to her feet slowly. Kai took her hand and helped her up quickly. He smiled at her. She giggled to herself. She liked him and he was charming and a gentleman as well. Edge was throwing nasty glances at Kai. It was obvious that he didn't lkee his carefree manner. She smiled at Kai as he walked down the street. For once she was very happy with her life. Maybe the Narot's lives were looking up.